Wookiees and Humans and Droids, Oh My!
by Aunt Bran
Summary: Han and Leia find love amid their busy careers, but marriage just isn't in the cards for them. When Leia discovers she's pregnant, they take it in stride.
1. Chapter 1

Leia looked at the timepiece on her wrist. Again. "Threepio, when was Captain Solo expected back?" She paced the small apartment, warmly insulated against the snow and wind of the ice planet. Her quarters here on Hoth were spartan compared to the palace she had occupied on Alderaan, but she cared little for creature comforts.

The golden droid, if he had a human brain, would have sighed. Instead, he was blessed with infinite patience and answered in his mechanical clipped, fussy voice. "He is now overdue by three hours and seventeen minutes, your Highness. But please don't worry about him. The Wookiee concept of time is very different from yours."

It was Leia who sighed. Han and Chewbacca had taken the Millennium Falcon to Kashyyyk, Chewie's home planet, for some well-deserved vacation time. Chewie hadn't seen his wife in months, and she was due to give birth to their daughter. Leia knew his age to be around two hundred years, but she understood little of Wookiee physical characteristics - and not much of their peculiar guttural language. Their only son was around Han's age. It must be tough raising children by herself, Leia thought, with Chewie tearing around the galaxy as Han's copilot.

As she paced, Leia glanced at her reflection in an ornate mirror above the sofa. Her dark hair, usually swept into a complicated updo, hung loosely around her shoulders. Her silken robes brushed the heated, carpeted floor. In her bare feet she appeared even shorter than her diminutive five feet two inches. She turned toward a small commotion at the front door.

"You don't need to announce me," Han's voice boomed through the small space. "I practically live here!" He brushed past the shiny droid, who was sputtering in some obscure language. Leia smiled and shook her head as Han swept into the room.

"It's a girl!" he announced with a grin. "Have you ever seen a newborn Wookiee, Leia? She looks like a tall Ewok with big brown eyes!" He stopped, staring at Leia in her uncharacteristically feminine attire. "Wow. You look…" He never finished the sentence, as his arms encircled her small form and his lips were suddenly occupied with kissing her senseless.

C3PO muttered to himself and secured the front door before retreating to the small galley and powering down.

Han smelled wonderful - fresh air, leather, and a unique spicy scent that was distinctly his. Leia squirmed from his grasp and took a step away from him. "And everyone is okay? It would have been nice to hear from you before now," she added, a little breathless from his exuberant kiss.

"It's been a little crazy," he explained carelessly. "Did you miss me?" His crooked grin threatened to lure her in, but she shook her head.

"I've been busy myself - you know, managing the entire Alliance without a lot of help."

"Oh, come on, Your Highness!" He chuckled softly. "You've got armies of generals, admirals, soldiers, droids...I think you missed me."

Her eyes narrowed. "I've asked you not to call me that, Han."

His large hands rested on her hips, and his hazel eyes stared into hers. She inhaled sharply as he bent to kiss her, and her mouth willingly opened to his probing tongue. She shuddered as his callused hands moved over the filmy fabric, searching for cool, tender skin, and she whimpered when they found their prize. He located the hidden clasp among the voluminous layers of fabric and flicked it, pushing the robe off her shoulders where it puddled on the floor. She smiled then, standing naked before him. "One of us has too many clothes on," she quipped as she reached to unbuckle his gun belt.

Later, lying entwined on her bed, her head rested on Han's chest, fingers dancing lazily over his ribs. "I guess I might as well admit it now. I have missed you," she said softly. "Did you manage to get some rest on Kashyyyk? It must have been hectic with the new baby and all."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips with a smile. "You know I'm ticklish, Leia. But mostly exhausted. No, it wasn't very restful, but I'm glad Chewie was there for the birth. It's a vastly different world, up there in the trees. No doctors, no hospitals. And Wookiee babies are much more independent than human ones."

Leia drew in a sharp breath. "Speaking of babies, Han, we have to be more careful. We tend to get carried away…" Their attempts at birth control were, at best, intermittent. Condoms were not at the top of Han's agenda, especially when he returned from a long absence. The couple were monogamous, so it didn't seem that important to him.

He touched her lips with his index finger. "My fault, Leia. I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you, and I missed you so much. But that's no excuse. I'll be more careful." He groped on the floor for his pants and fumbled for a pocket.

She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. "Okay, don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine."

But of course that was wishful thinking. The morning sickness started about eight weeks later. Han tried to follow her into the bathroom, but she slammed the door in his face before expelling her recently consumed breakfast into the toilet bowl. Pale and shaking, she emerged five minutes later.

Han sat on the edge of the bed, concern evident on his rugged features. "Leia? Are you okay?"

She sat next to him and nodded. "I'll be fine, Han. I figure...in about seven months."

He looked momentarily confused, and she watched his face change as understanding dawned. It was almost comical, watching the range of emotions - from worry, to confusion, and finally to shocked comprehension. "Are you sure? I mean…" He wasn't sure exactly what he meant, and his gaze held her captive.

"Yes, I'm sure." She placed a hand on his and looked up into his face. "Don't worry. You don't have to marry me or anything."

"Marry," he repeated, his voice dull. He shook his head. "Well, yes. Of course I'll marry you, Leia. If...if that's what you want. You know I love you."

Her smile was a trifle sad. "I know you do, Han. And I also know you have no desire to be tied down. What we have - it works for us. It's kind of you to offer, but marriage isn't what either one of us wants. We'll work it out; we have plenty of time."

Plenty of time. In the sixth month of her pregnancy, Leia lay on her velvety brown sofa. She was propped up with pillows, her feet resting on Han's lap as they each stared at a hand-held computer. Leia's sizeable baby bump shifted and swayed, unnoticed, as they studied their individual assignments.

Leia was the first to put her work aside, and she spoke softly as she set the comp on a table. "Han?"

"Mmm hmmm?" His eyes never left the scrolling figures as he responded absently.

"Are you almost finished with that?"

He turned to her then, a frown creasing his handsome face. "You okay?" Flicking the 'off' switch, he set his mini-computer on the table next to hers and gave her his undivided attention.

She shook her head, her hands moving to gently massage her stomach. "I'm fine. I was just thinking...do you think the baby is a boy?"

He grinned, rubbing one of her feet with his warm hands. "I'd bet money on it. He's our immortality, Leia. Boy or girl - that baby will bring a little part of you and me into the future of this world. It's an amazing thing, isn't it?"

She smiled. "I hope he'll have the best of both of us."

Three months later, all that sand had somehow slipped through the hourglass. Leia lay, panting and sweating, in the delivery room of the local hospital. "Okay, one more big push, Mrs...I mean princess...that is…" The poor doctor gave up, and the delivery room nurse droid uttered a very human-like snicker.

"'Please, call me Leia," the mother-to-be gasped. "I'd say we're close enough…" The end of her reply was bitten off by a scream, as the worst pain yet ripped through her tired body. Leia couldn't believe in all this time they hadn't discovered a more humane way to bring babies into the world. She squeezed Han's hand harder, and he swallowed audibly.

"I'm sorry, Leia, I don't…" He shrugged as she glared at him.

"Just. Don't." Her jaw tightened as she bore down, managing to expel the tiny creature from her womb with this final push. She didn't have any more fight left in her. The relief was evident in her face even before her son wailed his displeasure to everyone present. After nine months in darkness and security, he was not happy to be thrust into this noisy, too-bright world. His little face reddened as the doctor quickly wrapped him in a warm blanket.

"It's a boy," he said simply as he laid the small bundle on Leia's shoulder.

She blinked, then smiled as the baby immediately stopped crying. Kissing his face, she whispered "Hello there, Ben." She released Han's hand and looked up at him. "We have a son. How about that?"

Han's eyes misted over. "Marry me, Leia. Please. I love you. Ben needs two parents."

"He has two parents, Han! We don't need a piece of paper to tell us that." She smiled tenderly at the baby, now sleeping peacefully in her arms. "It really is okay. He'll always know that he's loved. By both of his parents."

She handed the baby to Han, who held him close and whispered to his newborn son as the doctor tended to Leia. "I know we'll face some tough times, son, but just remember - your mom and I will always be here for you, no matter what. That's a promise. We love you, Ben Kyle Solo." He gently kissed the sleeping baby's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia was exhausted. She couldn't remember taking a nap in - well, EVER. But keeping up with a baby and commanding the rebel base was taking its toll. She yawned and stretched before turning on her side and noticing the empty crib in the adjoining room. How strange. Ben had been napping when she lay down. Han must have come in while she was sleeping. She shoved her feet into slippers, flipped her hair back from her face, and went to look for them.

It didn't take long to search through the small apartment. Leia felt a fluttering in her chest when she found it empty, and her breathing quickened. "Don't panic," she told herself. She grabbed a jacket and rushed out into the snow in her slippers. The blast doors to the base were closed, but she pressed her thumb against a keypad and the massive steel doors slid open, just wide enough for her to squeeze through, then slammed shut again. She headed toward the main hangar, which housed the Millennium Falcon as well as a fleet of X and Y wing fighters.

"Chewie! Have you seen Han?" He had his back to her, tugging at a maze of wires in the open panel. She hated the panic in her voice, but the Wookiee waved his wrench in her direction and bellowed a greeting. He turned his shaggy body to face her and she gasped. Strapped to his chest, beside the usual bandolier, was a sling containing her infant son. He was sucking on a pacifier and had a firm grip on a fistful of Wookiee fur. She ran toward Chewbacca, who leaned forward so she could reach the child.

Han's head popped out of the engine compartment, and he grinned at her. "Hey, Leia, did you have a good nap?" His grin faded when he looked at her feet. "Did you forget your shoes? Leia, it's cold out there!"

Leia grabbed the baby and cuddled him close to her chest. Suddenly robbed of the Wookiee's warmth, he started to cry. "I was looking for our son," she snapped, rocking the baby in an attempt to quiet him. "I had no idea what happened to him. I woke up and he was just gone!" Her leather coat was cold and wet, and the baby continued to fuss.

"Jeez, Leia, you know he didn't walk away on his own." Han glanced in Chewie's direction. "Sorry, pal, we know you wouldn't let anything happen to him." He glared at Leia. "I can't very well use a soldering iron with a baby in my arms. And Chewie does have two children of his own, you may recall. He knows what he's doing!"

"Not helpless children, like human babies," she fumed. "Ben is only eight months old! But that's not the point - you could have left a note..."

Their argument was interrupted by a loud klaxon. Leia and Han each activated a wrist communicator, and Chewie reached for Ben, who was screaming louder now, plucking him from Leia's arms and shielding his ears. The baby clung to the Wookiee's fur and quieted immediately.

"...TIE fighters, General Solo..." a calm voice squawked from the speaker.

Han looked at Leia. "They're short range fighters," he said unnecessarily. They were both familiar with Imperial spacecraft. "Where could they be coming from?" The question was rhetorical, and he sprinted toward the nearest X-wing.

Chewie bellowed in frustration. "Sorry, buddy," Han yelled over his shoulder. "These things weren't designed for an eight foot pilot!"

Leia took a single step toward the command post, then stopped and addressed Chewie. "Can I leave Ben with you, Chewie? You'll both be safe in the Falcon." Chewie nodded and waved her on with a chuff of frustration. He was not happy about sitting on the sidelines, but Leia knew he would protect Ben with his life. He disappeared into the ship and closed the hatch as she hurried off to her post.

A half hour later the mission was suddenly aborted. All the pilots returned safely to the hangar. The blast doors were still sliding into place when Han hopped out of his fighter and hurried down the ladder. He met Leia coming toward him across the cavernous space and shouted over the clatter. "What the hell were you thinking? We had them on the run!"

Leia shook her head. "It was my decision, _General_ Solo. Just because the threat is invisible doesn't mean it doesn't exist." She stood her ground, hands on her hips. "They must have perfected their cloaking device, and God only knows what kind of ship is lurking out of sight. I can't justify risking my pilots…"

He interrupted her angrily. "Your pilots, or your son's father? Are you sure you're being objective, your Worshipfulness? Maybe it's time to step aside...or grow a pair!"

Her eyes narrowed, and her voice dropped dangerously to just above a whisper. "A pair of what?"

"Awww, why do I even talk to you?" He stomped up the entry ramp to the Falcon, pausing only to kiss Ben's cheek as he passed Chewbacca. Chewie handed the baby to Leia and growled something unintelligible.

"Thanks, Chewie." Leia sighed, accepting the squirming bundle. "I'm taking him home, in case the baby daddy asks." Chewie guffawed, shaking his shaggy head as he turned back to the Falcon. He shuffled up the gangway and found Han, fully dressed, sprawled on one of the extra-large custom berths in the sleeping area. The Wookiee stood, his head cocked, waiting patiently for the captain to acknowledge his presence.

Han opened one eye, then sat up. "She makes me crazy, Chewie. We were this close…" he held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart "and she calls us back to base. THIS close!"

Chewie parked his oversized body on the opposite bunk and looked at Han. He didn't say anything, just stared at his friend.

"Okay, maybe she's right - to a point. I mean, they are short-range fighters, and they had to come from somewhere nearby. And yeah, there aren't any planets close enough." He sighed. "The more I listen to myself, the more it sounds like it could have been a trap. So maybe she's just doing her job." He ran a hand through his hair. "But why do you always take HER side?" he grumbled.

The Wookiee laughed and shoved Han toward the door. "I'm going, I'm going." Han grinned. "But I'm not apologizing."

"I'm sorry, Leia." Han had let himself in and found Leia sitting on the edge of the tub, bathing Ben. He was happily chewing on a rattle while she washed his hair. She looked up when Han entered the room and knelt beside her. "I guess you were right to be cautious, but we had them in our sights. It's just frustrating, ya know?"

Leia was thoughtful. "I do understand, but sometimes I have to make life and death decisions based on the available information - and sometimes even a gut feeling. This was one of those," she continued. "It suddenly felt like a trap."

He nodded, unfolding a hooded towel for Ben. Scooping the baby up in his arms and folding the towel snugly around him, Han carried him into the nursery. Leia handed him a blanket sleeper, and Han deftly diapered his son and then dressed him. They climbed onto the bed, one on each side, and played with Ben until he started to yawn.

Leia smiled at the baby. "Okay, big fella, time to hit the sack." They both kissed him good night, and Leia laid him in his crib and covered him with a light blanket. He was asleep before she turned out the light, and she flipped on his night light on her way out, leaving the door open just a crack. Han was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can we talk, Leia?" His voice was calm.

She nodded. "As long as we don't end up shouting - or getting sarcastic. Which would be a first, I think."

"Deal," he agreed, patting the bed beside him. "Do you think I'm threatened by dating a strong woman?"

Leia laughed, running a brush through her tangled locks. "Yes, Han, of course I do. Don't you? But just at work. At home, you can be the boss." She grinned and shook her head, sending silky waves shimmering over her shoulders.

Han leaned back on his hands, admiring the view, and smirked. "Well, it does take some of the fun out of it when I have to get your permission to be the boss." He reached out and stroked the soft strands.

Leia laughed and turned to him. Tossing the brush on the nightstand, she crawled up beside him and kissed him. "I think I know a way to make you feel better about...everything." She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

His eyes widened as he listened intently. "You serious? I've been trying to talk you into that for years!"

She shoved him onto his back and grinned at him. "I love you, ya big jerk!" She kissed him hungrily, her hands sliding up under his shirt. "And sometimes we just need to keep things interesting."

Later, they lay on their sides, facing one another. He took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes. "Marry me."

Leia blinked, then smiled lazily. "Nope. You know it would never work. We'd end up divorced, maybe not speaking - this is better. It works for us. Living in sin." She chuckled. "I like the sound of it."

He kissed her slowly. "I want to make you mine."

She turned serious. "You know I love you. But we've had this discussion before. I won't belong to anyone, Han."

He sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep skin to skin, hand to heart, but in spite of all that, still independent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama, PUHLEEZ! Daddy says I can help fly the Falcon, and Uncle Chewie will make sure I don't get in any trouble. You know, just in case there's any danger on Bespin. Besides, Daddy says there's just clouds there and I can take my teacher droid with me so I won't get behind. Please, Mom? Pretty please?"

Leia looked up from the spreadsheets scattered over the kitchen table. She took off her reading glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come here, Ben." Pushing her chair back, she patted her lap. Indy, their six month old poodle, streaked across the kitchen and leaped up onto her lap, licking her face with puppy enthusiasm. Leia chuckled and set him firmly on the floor. "You know your name isn't Ben!" Her five year old son climbed up, laughing.

She kissed his silky dark hair, breathing in his little boy scent. "I know you think you're old enough to be Daddy's copilot, but what am I supposed to do here all alone?" Smiling, she looked into his eyes - a mirror image of her own. "Daddy will be gone for two whole weeks, and I'm just not ready for you to be away so long. Who will read me a bedtime story?"

"Awww, Mama, Uncle Luke can read to you! He can even have my room while I'm gone. And Daddy says you'll be busy with the movers anyway."

Leia looked confused. "Movers? I don't know what you mean, honey."

"At work," Ben explained patiently. "You know, movers with the new soldiers?"

Leia laughed. "Oh, right. The word is maneuvers, sweetheart. Can you say maneuvers?"

He nodded and repeated the word carefully. "Maneuvers."

Ruffling his hair, Leia sighed and kissed his cheek. "Very good, Ben. It means military exercises, practice for the new troops. I'll talk to Daddy about Bespin tonight, but no promises. Now go get your PJ's on and brush your teeth." She kissed his hair before he scurried away, the dog right on his heels.

Han came in late, and Leia greeted him with a chaste kiss. "You hungry, Han?" He nodded as he kicked off his boots. "I left you a plate in the fridge. You relax, and I'll warm it for you." She sat next to him on the couch and they watched the news as he ate. Leia switched the TV off as soon as the show was over.

"Can we talk about the Bespin trip? Ben is really excited about it, but I think he's a little young to be zooming around the galaxy with you two. I hate to always be the bad guy, but you get him all revved up and then I have to be the voice of reason. I'm not so sure Lando is a good role model either."

Han set his empty plate on the coffee table and pulled her feet onto his lap. He massaged them as they talked, and she groaned gratefully. "He'll be fine with us, Leia. We won't let anything happen to him, and we'll have T7 to help keep an eye on him. You know his lessons are mostly fun and games at this age anyway. The trip will be an education - and you've been so busy it will be a break for you."

Sensing defeat, Leia leaned back and closed her eyes. "I don't need a break, Han. I'm his mother. But I guess...okay. I'll get his things packed in the morning. You'll call me every day, right?"

The suitcase was taller than Ben, but he insisted on wheeling it up the ramp himself. Leia walked beside him to make sure he got settled and buckled in securely. Chewie had built a special jump seat behind the pilots for the youngest crew member, and Ben stowed his luggage and then took his seat, fastening the belt. Leia kissed him. "You be a good boy and listen to Daddy, okay?" The rest of her words were mumbled, but it sounded something like "you probably shouldn't listen to Mr. Lando."

"Leia…" Han shot her a warning glance.

"Well, okay. You boys have a safe trip - and don't forget to call."

"All right, Mom. Now you should go before we take off with you on board!" Ben's smile was huge as he waved and blew her a kiss.

Ben's favorite part of space travel was the jump to lightspeed. He had a bird's eye view of the flash from his perch between the two pilots. "Wow! That was so cool, Dad!"

Han laughed. "You can unbuckle now, Ben. Walk around if you want. It's kind of a long ride, and this part is pretty boring. I think Tee has some games in the galley - and maybe some snacks." Ben hurried off to find the teacher droid, and Han looked at Chewie.

"I know Lando's an old friend, but I still don't trust him completely. Just keep an eye on him. These droids he has for sale might be what we need, but we'll probably have to negotiate to get a fair price." Chewie grunted - he'd known Lando as long as Han had, and he had no illusions about Lando's honesty.

Lando Calrissian had a certain flair about him. He was always dressed impeccably and usually wore a cape, more for effect than usefulness. "Han Solo! You old son of a…" There was a slight pause as Lando noticed the little boy almost running to keep up with his father's long strides. "...sea serpent!"

The two men embraced, and then it was Chewie's turn. Lando was no small man, but Chewie engulfed him in his hairy arms and lifted him off the tarmac. Lando was laughing as the Wookie set him back on the ground. "And who's this? You have a new crew member?"

Ben beamed as Han introduced him. Lando crouched down to talk to Ben on his level. They shook hands, and Lando said "Nice to meet you, Ben Solo! Are you planning to be a pilot like your dad when you grow up?"

Grinning, Ben nodded. "At first I wanted to be a Wookiee, but Mama says you have to be born a Wookiee or you can't ever be one. So I decided to be a freighter pilot - like my dad."

Lando laughed. "And how many droids do you have, young man?"

Ben's face fell, but he recovered quickly. "Well, I have my teacher droid with me - T7, but I call her Tee. I don't have any of my own though." Han looked nervous and placed a large hand on Ben's shoulder, glaring at Lando.

"Well, if I can get your dad's permission, I have a surprise for you." Lando looked up at Han with a grin and snapped his fingers. A mechanical dog came running out of the building, metal tail wagging as it headed for Lando. "This guy is a puppy prototype, PP28, but I just call him Pepe. If it's okay with your dad, you can have him."

Ben's eyes were huge. "Really? Can I, Dad?" He knew from past experience begging and pleading, though usually effective with Leia, were a waste of time with Han. But the puppy eyes would sometimes sway him.

Han looked at Lando. "Is it safe, Lando?"

Lando nodded. "He's voice activated, no teeth. Nothing fancy, but I think Ben could have fun with him. Try it, Ben. Tell him to sit."

"Sit, Pepe!" Ben used his most authoritative voice, and the puppy sat, tail still wagging.

"Play dead!" Pepe rolled onto his back, all four feet sticking up in the air, and everyone laughed.

Han sighed. "I guess...thanks, Lando."

Ben hugged the mechanical puppy. "Thanks, Mr. Lando! I'll take good care of him!" They all headed inside, even Pepe, who was instructed to 'come' and followed right behind Ben. He seemed to recognize his new master already.

When Ben was settled for the night in the guest quarters, with Tee stationed nearby to keep an electronic eye on him, the men got down to business. It took some good-natured bargaining and bickering, but eventually they agreed on a price for the droids. Lando invited them to his lounge for some serious drinking and smoking, declaring they might as well use up the good stuff since he'd been "cheated out of every last dime."

In the morning, they all supervised the loading of the shipment while Ben worked on his numbers. He was itching to join the others, and Tee promised him liberty after 45 minutes' work. Much like his mother, he gave the project his all and turned off his tablet when the timer sounded. "Come on, boy," he said to Pepe. "Find Lando!" Pepe took off with Ben on his heels and Tee following close behind.

After a hearty lunch, fond good-byes, and empty promises on both sides to visit soon, the trio boarded the Millennium Falcon for the week-long trip back to Hoth. Ben's last vision of Bespin, through the viewport, showed Lando waving until the permanent cloud cover blocked him from view.

The homeward trip was uneventful. Leia was waiting for them in the command center, and she looked up as the huge bay doors opened to admit the freighter. Ben was first down the gangplank, followed closely by Pepe. Leia held out her arms and Ben ran into them, nearly bowling her over in his excitement. "Mama, I got to activate light speed, and I have my own droid! This is Pepe, and Mr. Lando gave him to me! Dad says he's harmless, and I can't wait for Indy to see him!"

Laughing, Leia hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're home, honey! Let's go find Daddy." She took his hand and walked up the ramp to find Han while Ben went forward to retrieve his bag.

"Hey," Han grinned as Leia leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome home," she breathed in his ear. "I've got news - when we get a chance to talk." He noticed she unconsciously placed one hand over her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews and for your encouragement - it means so much!

I'm sorry I can't reply personally to the "guest" reviewers,

but I hope you know how much EVERY review is appreciated!

Han whirled out of the captain's seat and wrapped his arms around a startled Leia. He kissed her enthusiastically, then whispered in her ear. "Can I guess? Are we having another baby, Leia?"

She laughed. "Well, sort of…"

He frowned and held her at arm's length, staring at her stomach. "Leia, you can't be sort of pregnant. Either you are or you aren't. What does that even mean?"

Grinning, she continued. "Well, if you hadn't stolen my thunder by guessing, I would have explained. We aren't exactly having A baby. Sort of pregnant can mean something subtly different."

Han blanched, his face draining of color. He took a step back and fell into the chair. "Two? I mean twins? Oh my god, are we having twins?"

Leia sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, we are. Congratulations, Dad!" She was in the process of kissing him when Chewie stepped into the cockpit and growled a greeting. Han looked up, a silly grin on his face.

"We're having twins, pal! Can you imagine?" He laughed and hugged Leia. Chewie clasped them both in a stifling embrace.

When Leia managed to untangle herself, she smiled at Chewie. "We're having a sort of celebration dinner tonight. We'd love for you to join us. My brother is coming, along with his...latest." Her expression of distaste was obvious, and Han looked at her with a frown.

"I take it you don't approve of her?"

Leia shook her head. "It's not necessary for me to approve. He's a grown man, Han. But...I don't know. She's a powerful Jedi in her own right, but there's something about her. I call her Morticia in my mind - hopefully I'll never slip and call her that to her face." She smiled uneasily. "She'd probably give me warts!"

Han shook his head. "Now I can't wait to meet this mystery woman. What's her real name?"

"It's Shaak Ti. Luke is absolutely captivated." she shuddered. "Literally. It's like he's caught in her web. Anyhow, we're celebrating your homecoming and our news. Luke doesn't know yet." She smiled. "Well, at least I haven't told him. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he's figured it out - but he'll pretend to be surprised." She smiled affectionately. Her twin brother was pretty hard to surprise.

Han and Chewie had some minor repairs to take care of, so Leia took Ben home to start preparing for the dinner party. Pepe followed them in, and Indy growled softly at the intruder. "It's okay, Indy - he just wants to be your friend," Ben assured the pup. Leia watched carefully as the two got acquainted. Within minutes, all three were playing a complicated game of fetch. Leia left them to it, with a kiss on top of Ben's dark hair.

Dinner was, Leia supposed, a partial success. Shaak Ti was dressed to the nines in a skimpy royal blue gown, and though Leia found her a bit antisocial, Luke couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. His hand lay casually on the back of her chair, casually stroking her crimson neck, or rested on her knee. He was fascinated with her every word, and Leia wondered briefly if she actually had the power to bewitch such a powerful Jedi as Luke. At 6'2", she was taller than Luke by a couple of inches.

Ben couldn't keep his eyes off Shaak Ti either. He'd always been a picky eater, and he was shoving his peas around with his spoon as he stared at the exotic Jedi. Leia saw Shaak lean over and whisper to Ben. Eyes on his plate, he watched transfixed as the peas started to move slowly of their own accord, forming first a circle, then a pinwheel. He reached out quickly and grabbed one, popping it in his mouth and watching as they regrouped. Leia decided that the end, in this case, justified the means. When she looked again, the peas had all disappeared.

After dinner, Han stood and raised his glass to Leia with a big smile. "As I might have mentioned," he began, and Chewie chuffed happily. "Okay, as I have said several times," Han corrected with a nod at his friend, "Leia and I have some good news to share." Everyone's attention shifted to Han, with the possible exception of Luke, who was gazing adoringly at his colorful date.

"We are thrilled to announce," Han continued, "that Leia and I are expecting twins. Ben will be a big brother in about six months." Everyone raised a glass except Ben, who stared at his plate, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. After the toast, as everyone expressed their congratulations, Leia pulled him onto her lap.

"You okay, buddy? You know you'll always be my big boy, right? No new baby could ever take your place." She kissed his cheek.

He nodded, but an unintentional sob escaped his lips and a single tear betrayed him. He wiped at it angrily. "I didn't know you needed more babies, Mom. I thought I was enough."

Leia wrapped him tightly in her arms. "Of course you're enough, honey. You are our firstborn son, and we both love you very much. We have plenty of love for three children, Ben. The new babies won't take anything away from you. But Daddy and I will be very busy, and we'll need your help."

"Okay, Mom." He was valiantly fighting the lump in his throat. "Can I be excused?" Tee was hovering nearby, just waiting for a signal from Leia.

"Don't you want to wait for dessert, Ben?" Leia smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm not hungry now. I'll have some later."

Leia nodded, and Ben ran to Tee. Han was staring in their direction, and Leia mouthed "later" to him before turning to her left to accept a hug from Luke.

That night, they talked while they got ready for bed. "I guess it's not abnormal for a five-year-old to feel threatened by a new sibling - never mind two at a time," Leia said as she pulled on a nightgown. She went in the bathroom to brush her teeth, and Han was toweling off after his shower. "I hope he'll get over it, though. I want him to be happy."

"I'm sure he will be, Leia," Han replied, toweling his hair. "It may take him some time to get used to the idea. I'll try to spend more time with him - let him know how important he is to both of us. Try not to worry. He'll be fine."

Setting her toothbrush on the sink, she turned to Han. "You're glad about the babies, aren't you?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his towel in the process. "Oops." He chuckled. "I'm thrilled, Leia. There's only one thing that would make me happier."

Leia sighed. "We've beaten that subject to death. Just be happy for me - for us - okay?" She stretched up to kiss him. "You know I love you, Han. That's what matters. Not some piece of paper that says I belong to you."

Han scooped her up in his arms. "Might as well do this while I can still lift you," he joked. Leia punched him in the shoulder. He chuckled and laid her gently on the bed, then stretched out beside her. "I see what you mean about Shaak Ti. She's a bit...standoffish, I guess. Attractive enough, though - if you're into red, white, and blue chicks."

Leia laughed and turned to face him. "You're impossible! She's humanoid enough - two eyes, two hands, all that stuff. There's just something about her." Leia shivered, and Han wrapped an arm around her.

"It's none of our business, Leia. I know you'd never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with Luke, so we're stuck with her for now. Maybe she'll warm up." He kissed her gently. "It was a good party, and I think it went well. I'm sorry Ben seems upset, but he'll get over it, Leia. He has a good heart, and I'm sure they'll all be friends some day. Maybe even with their multi-colored cousins." He chuckled at her horrified look. "Just joking!"

Many a true word is spoken in jest.


	5. Chapter 5

This pregnancy was much more difficult than Leia's first one. While carrying Ben she had gained little weight and kept up her rigorous work schedule right to the end. By the six-month mark this time, she was enormous, clumsy, cranky, and easily tired. Han sat on the couch, rubbing her legs while they watched a movie with Ben. For the umpteenth time, Han said "Why don't you take some time off, Leia? Nobody expects you to keep up this pace while you're carrying twins. It can't be good for you - or them."

By this time she was too tired for a snappy comeback. She simply nodded. "I think it's time. Luke is perfectly capable of taking my place, and yeah. I could use some rest. Besides, I'd like to have some time with Ben before the babies arrive." She smiled at her son, lying on his stomach on the thickly carpeted floor beside them. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or just engrossed in the movie, but she was determined to spend some quality time with him every day.

"I know it's a touchy subject, Leia, but Shaak Ti is a big help to Luke too. Their Jedi skills are really valuable in our struggles. Like the time she found the warship hiding behind a cloaking device."

Leia sighed. "I know. She's a strong partner, and Luke is really smitten with her. There's just something about her…"

Han chuckled. "Well, your majesty, you might as well get used to having her around." He switched off the TV. "I hear Luke has moved in with her, so she's practically a member of the family. I'll get this guy ready for bed." He scooped a giggling Ben up in his arms. "And then I believe I promised you a proper back rub."

Leia sat up carefully, hands on her knees as she prepared to stand. "A back rub sounds wonderful. And stop with the pet names." She grinned up at him as he zoomed Ben into range for a good-night kiss.

"Do you think they could actually have children, Han?" Leia moaned with pleasure as his fingers worked at the tightness in her shoulders.

"Who? Luke and Shaak? I honestly don't know. Her race is definitely humanoid, and the color thing is no big deal. Oh, but then there's the horns." He shook his head. "I'm glad our babies are not likely to have horns, Leia."

Leia laughed softly. "They're not horns. Exactly. But yeah - I wonder if their species are compatible. Hmmm. Not something I can ask either one of them. I guess time will tell."

Han grinned. "Sure will. If they don't have a kid, it won't be for lack of trying!" He got quiet. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and rolled on her side to face him. "Of course. Anything."

"What do you have against marriage, Leia?"

"I'll try to answer you honestly," she whispered, touching his lip gently with her index finger. "But first, let me ask you...why are you here? Is it out of a sense of responsibility?"

He frowned. "Of course not. It's the fancy apartment." He grinned and kissed her finger. "Okay, all kidding aside. The truth is, I love you and Ben. I love our life together."

"Well, would you love us any more if we were married? Is it necessary for you in some way? I really am curious. We're totally committed to one another - more so than most married couples I know. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you, Han. Totally and completely." She kissed him softly. "And it's not just the sex - though it is one of your major selling points." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" His boyish grin warmed her heart. "Okay then. I officially give up." He crawled in the bed next to her, pulling her close to his warmth. "I do love you, Leia. And I always will."

Adria Solo was born at 9:03 a.m. on October 17, followed three minutes later by Angela. Their delivery was uneventful, and though they were a month early they each weighed almost seven pounds. Six year old Ben continued to be unimpressed. When Han stopped at Luke's place to collect Ben, he clung to Shaak Ti, insisting they didn't need him any more since they had new babies. And no thank you, he was not interested in meeting his sisters.

Han picked him up bodily and gave him a talking-to in the car. He explained that Mommy had missed him and loved him very much. As for the baby sisters - Han shrugged. They'd make a lot of noise and need a lot of care, but Ben was old enough to be a big brother and a helper. The girls would need him to be a role model.

"What's a roll model, Dad?" Ben asked suspiciously. "Am I supposed to roll their baby carriage or something? Because I just don't see me doing that."

Han bit his lip. "No, son, it just means they'll look up to you. You'll show them how they are supposed to act, how to behave, because you're the big brother."

Ben was silent for a time. "Well, I'll do it. But I don't have to like it."

Han sighed. "Do me a favor, pal? Your mom is tired. Having babies is hard work. Don't say anything to make her feel bad, okay? You can talk to me about anything you want - but just take it easy on Mom for a few days. Can you do it for me?"

Ben nodded, already engrossed in a pocket video game.

The girls were happy babies for the most part, and they showed no indication of any supernatural tendencies. From an early age, Ben had exhibited telekinetic powers. The Force seemed to be strong in him, and Luke and Shaak Ti were anxious to begin his Jedi training. Han and Leia insisted on giving him as normal a childhood as was possible for a boy who could levitate their kitchen table with a wave of his hand.

Leia was enjoying a quiet moment, relaxing on the couch. Both babies were fed and dry, and they were on their sides in the playpen, babbling softly to one another. Ben climbed up next to his mother, and she wrapped an arm around him. "Hey, buddy," she greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. "Is your homework done?"

"Yes, Mom. Tee helped me with the math."

"Did you have a good time at Uncle Luke's while I was in the hospital?" She smoothed his dark hair back from his forehead.

"Yeah. He showed me his light saber! And you know what? He said I can have one some day. And I'll make it myself! Isn't that cool?"

Leia grinned at him. "Very cool, honey. I'm sure Uncle Luke will help you with it when the time is right."

"Mom?"

"What is it, Ben?"

"When can I go to the Jedi Academy? Uncle Luke says there are some kids there even younger than me." Ben was staring at his hands, clasped in his lap. Leia lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Daddy and I want you to wait a few more years, Ben. We like having you here with us, and we think it's important to be a little boy first, and a Jedi later. We told Uncle Luke you can go when you're twelve. You'll be surprised how quickly it will be here." She smiled and pulled him closer to her side.

Ben scrambled off the couch. "Twelve is not a few years, Mommy! It's a lot of years! And my duty is to learn the ways of the force so I can serve the Republic - like Uncle Luke!"

Leia frowned at the angry child, aware these were not his words. "What happened to being a pilot like your dad, Ben? You only have so many years to be a child - and we want you to enjoy them. Uncle Luke shouldn't be filling your head with these ideas."

"Uncle Luke doesn't treat me like a baby!" He stomped his foot, and a heavy candlestick flew across the room.

"Ben!" Tee appeared in the doorway and Ben ran past her on the way to his room.

"It's okay, Tee. I'll pick up the candle. Just keep an eye on him for me." Leia calmly picked up the pewter candle holder and set it back on the mantle. She leaned against the fireplace, wondering where a little boy would get so much anger. Taking a deep breath, she told herself not to worry. It was natural for a child to misbehave, but she was always aware there was a dark side to the Force.

One of the twins was fussing; it sounded like Adria. Leia was the only one so far who could tell their voices apart. Her brief coffee break appeared to be over.


End file.
